For Love or Money (1993 film)
| music = Bruce Broughton | cinematography = Oliver Wood | editing = Jim Miller | studio = Imagine Films Entertainment | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = October 1, 1993 | runtime = 96 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $30 million | gross = $11,146,270 }} For Love or Money (also released as The Concierge) is a 1993 American romantic comedy film directed by Barry Sonnenfeld and starring Michael J. Fox and Gabrielle Anwar. It was not a commercial success domestically in North America, earning less than half its production budget before being withdrawn from theatres after just four weeks of release.[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?page=weekend&id=forloveormoney.htm For Love or Money] Box Office Mojo Plot Doug Ireland is a concierge at the Bradbury, a luxurious hotel in New York City. Doug is very well-connected and is very good at his job, giving personal attention to guests like Harry Wegman while occasionally pocketing a big tip. Doug's dream is to open his own hotel on Roosevelt Island. He has saved every cent and obtained an option on an old hotel. But he only has a few weeks to begin development and needs at least $3 million immediately to start or the development goes back to the city. Doug's best chance is Christian Hanover, a somewhat unscrupulous billionaire. Christian considers the proposal and asks Doug to "take care" of his mistress, Andy Hart, a perfume saleswoman. Doug pretends to date Andy so that she can get close to Christian without his wife suspecting. Doug learns that Christian is deceiving Andy about getting a divorce. But because his hotel proposal is urgent and Andy is old enough to make her own decisions, he doesn't intervene. However, as he and Andy spend time together, he develops feelings for her. Andy learns that a document Christian has asked Doug to sign was intended to permit the billionaire to take over the hotel project and force Doug out. Christian reveals that an IRS agent who was tailing Doug about the real estate property he (Doug) bought until he (Christian) and his lawyers took care of it was actually working with Christian to get the property. Christian smugly tells Andy that the project was going to make a fortune and he wasn't going to share it with a mere concierge. Andy abandons him for Doug, who is chasing after her. After the two reunite at the Queensboro Bridge and reveal to each other about the deception, Doug never signed the document, so Christian can't take over the property. In the end, after Doug and Andy marry, he gets a call from Harry Wegman, who has accidentally been sent Doug's business plan by a senile member of the hotel staff Doug refused to fire and has decided to put up the $3 million that Doug needs. Main cast *Michael J. Fox as Doug Ireland *Gabrielle Anwar as Andy Hart *Anthony Higgins as Christian Hanover *Bob Balaban as Ed Drinkwater *Michael Tucker as Mr. Harry Wegman *Fyvush Finkel as Milton Glickman *Mike Moyer as Charlie the Doorman *Saverio Guerra as Carmen *Daniel Hagen as Vincent, Bartender *La Chanze as Nora *Paula Laurence as Mrs. Elinor Vigushin *Donna Mitchell as Eleanor Hanover *Debra Monk as Mrs. Wegman *Harry Bugin as Joey Pickles *Udo Kier as Mr. Himmelman Reception For Love or Money received mixed to negative reviews from critics. It currently holds a 32% rating on Rotten Tomatoes.https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/for_love_or_money_1993/ Film critic Roger Ebert of The Chicago Sun-Times awarded the film a two out of four stars and described the film as "the kind of movie where you walk in, sit down, and start thinking this is where you came in." Gene Siskel of The Chicago Tribune awarded the film a two and a half out of four stars and stated that the film was "a solid setup for a good story, but "For Love or Money" doesn't have one to tell." References External links * * *Review of film at New York Times Category:1993 films Category:1990s romantic comedy films Category:Films directed by Barry Sonnenfeld Category:Films set in New York City Category:Imagine Entertainment films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films produced by Brian Grazer Category:Films set in hotels Category:Films scored by Bruce Broughton